The organic electroluminescent device (OLED) itself has the advantages of low power consumption, self-luminous, wide visual angle, low cost, wide temperature range, high response speed, continuous adjustable luminous color, flexible display, and simple process etc., and the organic electroluminescent device display panel has been widely applied in electronic products such as mobile phones.
The organic electroluminescent device can be classified into a top emitting devices and a bottom emitting device according to the direction of emission of light from the device, in the top emitting device, the light is emitted from the top of the organic electroluminescent device, and does not pass through the driving panel at the bottom, hence, it has a higher aperture ratio, which is benefit for realizing display of high brightness and high resolution.
The top emitting device generally uses indium zinc oxide (IZO) as the electrode layer, and generally uses the method of increasing the thickness of the electrode layer or realizing lapping to enhance the conductivity of the electrode layer. However, with the increase of the thickness of the electrode layer, it may result in decrease of the light transmittance of the organic electroluminescent device, thereby reducing the display effect of the organic electroluminescent device.